Question: What is $\vec a + \vec b$ ? $\begin{align*} \vec a &= 5 \hat\imath - 3 \hat\jmath \\ \vec b &= -4 \hat\imath - 3 \hat\jmath \end{align*}$ {1} {2} {3} {4} {5} {6} {7} {8} {9} {\llap{-}2} {\llap{-}3} {\llap{-}4} {\llap{-}5} {\llap{-}6} {\llap{-}7} {\llap{-}8} {\llap{-}9} {1} {2} {3} {4} {5} {6} {7} {8} {9} {\llap{-}2} {\llap{-}3} {\llap{-}4} {\llap{-}5} {\llap{-}6} {\llap{-}7} {\llap{-}8} {\llap{-}9} \vec a \vec b
Explanation: Sum the $\hat\imath$ and $\hat\jmath$ components separately. $\vec a + \vec b = (5 - 4) \hat\imath + (-3 - 3) \hat\jmath$ $\hphantom{\vec a + \vec b} = 1\hat\imath - 6\hat\jmath$